the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Executrix"
About '''"The Executrix" '''is the fifth tale in the fifteenth episode of the eleventh season of The Nosleep Podcast. It is a sequel to S8E14's "In My Line of Work". Written by Henry Galley, it has a runtime of 38:30 and was read by Nichole Goodnight, Armen Taylor, Jesse Cornett, Graham Rowat, and Kyle Akers. It is the 1366th tale overall on the podcast. Summary The main character of the story is a vampire prostitute that kills and eats anyone her clients pay her to do. One night, she is approached by a rich young man named Tyler. He claims his family's money has bought him everything money can buy and life has no meaning anymore. Having heard about her nature, he asks her to have sex with and then kill him. She agrees to do it for $100,000. They choose an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town as their location to do it. The vampire arrives that night and has sex with him. Right when she's about to kill him, Tyler's friends Al, Harper, and Dennis arrive brandishing guns. The four men tie the vampire up and throw her into the back of a van. Tyler reveals that the real thing he wanted to do was torture and murder a prostitute, as it's the only thing he hasn't done before. They take her to an abandoned slaughterhouse that has been retrofitted into a torture dungeon. All doors in the facility have keypad locks and need a code to open. Tyler goes off to prepare the torture chamber, Al and Dennis go to make coffee, and Harper is tasked with keeping an eye on the vampire. She easily breaks through her bonds and attacks Harper, tearing off his fingers until he reveals the code for the doors. She impales him on a meat hook and uses the code to enter the kitchen, where she surprises Al. He tries to shoot her with a shotgun but misses. Harper comes through the door, somehow having dislodged himself from the hook, and attempts to kill the vampire. Al tries to shoot at her but she ducks, leading to him accidentally hitting and killing Harper instead. She pins Al under a table and stomps on his face until he dies. Dennis comes through the door, scared and frightened. Having noticed that he seemed reluctant to do any of the night's events, the vampire lures him in with a hug and rips his jaw and face off, killing him. She then proceeds to the torture chamber, where Tyler is working. He attempts to stab her to death, but she displays the fact she can't be injured by mortal weapons by impaling herself with all of the instruments to no effect. Tyler begs for his life, but she declines and eats him alive. Cast Nichole Goodnight as the vampire Armen Taylor as Tyler Jesse Cornett as Harper Graham Rowat as Al Kyle Akers as Dennis Category:Tales Category:Season 11 Category:Henry Galley Category:Nichole Goodnight Category:Armen Taylor Category:Jesse Cornett Category:Graham Rowat Category:Kyle Akers